Tray table sets are a common and useful item of occasional furniture, providing relatively small individual foldable tables for serving food, beverages or the like while entertaining guests or viewing television. Generally, these tray table sets include a plurality of individual tables, say 4-6 in number, each consisting of a top tray to which legs are hingedly connected in depending relation so as to be foldable to a generally flat condition adjacent the underneath of the trays. A stand or rack is typically provided onto which the plurality of trays in their folded flat condition can be engaged for storage together as a unit. Thus, the stand or rack can be lifted with the plural tray tables engaged thereon for transportation from one location to another. Such an arrangement is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,693. It is also known to vertically stack a plurality of trays having short rigid feet extending downwardly therefrom in metal racks as is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,599.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,769 a tray table set is integrated into a cube-type table structure in which two vertically extending segments of the cube body are removed, except for bridging portions which hold the remaining cube sections together, and the spaces thereby defined are adapted to be occupied by vertically oriented tray tables. The individual tray tables include a top panel with a depending skirt extending around at least three sides of its sides and have the same dimensions in both length, width and thickness as the segments cut away from the base cube. When inserted in such openings, they complete the exterior contour of the cube body along both its top and opposite side walls. Legs are hingedly connected to the corners of the individual tray table units, being foldable into a flat position contained within the skirt thereof and erectable into generally downwardly directed direction so as to support the top panel above the floor or other supporting surface. The base surface of the cube body is finished to allow it, with the tray tables in place therein, to be inverted to present a finished table surface.
Commode or console cabinets containing a plurality of removable drawers are, of course, notoriously common in the furniture field, typified by spool chests or the like that were employed for housing fabric or dry goods shops over at least the last century a stock of spools of thread. These drawers could be designed for other purposes such as the display of valuable collectors' items as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,625. Finally, it is known in the art to house a multiple panel extension table within a commode or console cabinet, one such arrangement being found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,443.